


Lost Boy

by madnessofsorts



Series: Song based [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flying, Neverland, Peter Pan Magnus, Peter Pan References, i'll update the tags as i go along, lost boy Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessofsorts/pseuds/madnessofsorts
Summary: A malec au where Magnus is Peter Pan. (Based off the song lost boy by Ruth B)Alec had always been alone in life until one day, he wasn't.





	1. Meeting Magnus

Alexander Gideon Lightwood or otherwise known as Alec. To who? Only his parents, really. If he could even call them that. They were hardly ever around. Ever since he could remember he was alone. He was an only child, a quiet kid whose only friend was the man in the moon. Sadly, sometimes he went away too. 

One night, after a day of realizing just how alone he truly was, Alec sat on his bed. His parents weren’t home, and they weren’t going to be home for the next few days. So, they wouldn’t notice if two certain bottles were missing. It wasn’t like they would even notice. Not like they ever noticed anything he did. Unless it was getting anything below an “A” in his classes. His parents noticed him then. 

Alec didn’t know how long he had been sitting on his bed, or how much he had actually taken from the one bottle. He had lost track and frankly, he didn’t have the energy to really check.  
As he began to close his eyes, he noticed a shadow flying high. It was like he suddenly got a bunch of energy. Sitting up, he looked towards his window. That was when he noticed him. The sweetest of smiles was planted on the boy’s face as he climbed into the window. Alec was staring in shock when he heard him say he wanted to talk for a while. 

“Magnus Bane, that’s what they call me.” The man, Magnus paused, gesturing at the boy still sitting on his bed so he can say his name.

“Alec.” 

“I promise you will never be lonely, Alec.” And he believed him. Alec got out of his bed and moved over to the window, standing next to Magnus. Reaching into his pocket, Magnus sprinkled Alec with something, he was told it was Pixie dust, but it really just looked like glitter. 

“Believe in me and believe in you. Together we will fly away in a cloud of green. It will be your beautiful destiny.” And just like that, they were off. Alec watched as the they soared over the town that never loved him. Passing the houses of those who laughed at him, passing over his parents work office. He was finally able to leave them all behind. It was after that his gaze moved from below to the magical man next to him. It was then, he realized he finally had a family.

Soon enough they reached neverland. Peacefully, Alec’s feet hit the sand. His eyes widened at the scenery around them. Everything was so green. Greener than anything Alec had ever seen. The wind was blowing gently, brushing Alec's hair in front of his face.

"Welcome home, Alexander." Next to him, Magnus was stood tall and proud as he gestured with his arm towards the world around them. He couldn't help but watch Alec's expression. Out of everyone he had brought here, Alec's had to be the best. 

"And now, Darling, it's time for some fun." Before Alec could even question that, Magnus had grabbed Alec's arm and pulled him into the forested area. He didn't know why, but he didn't even feel worried. This felt right. 

All he knew was this was going to be one exciting adventure.


	2. Meeting the Crew

Running through the trees, hands linked together with Magnus’ Alec looked around amazed. Everything was so green and well… Just beautiful. The trees were tall and full. The flowers were all blooming and the sun was shining on them. Alec looked towards Magnus, Aw was evident in the boy’s face. The sun was shining down on Magnus was they flew, the wind flowing through his dark locks and a look of content was clear as day on his face. 

“What is this place?” Alec’s words came out breathlessly. He couldn’t find the right words. This place seemed so fake.   
His home, the place he had left, always seemed to be so dull. So lifeless. Yet this, this wasn’t like anything he had ever seen before. Even in his dreams. 

Magnus turned his head, a smile planted on his face.

“Neverland.” The word came out like it was obvious. Where else would they be?

“How is this place even real?” Alec tightened his grip onto Magnus’ hand. Almost like if he were to let go, all of this would disappear. 

“If you believe, truly believe. Anything can become real.” Magnus gave a comforting squeeze to Alec’s hand. Shortly after that, the pair came to a halt. Their feet once more landing gently onto the soft grass. Magnus released Alec’s hand and began heading towards a tree. Meanwhile, Alec was staring up at the tree lines, walking in circles as he mumbled out a soft wow. 

He hadn’t realized how tall the trees actually were until he was standing under one. 

“Well don’t just stand there. You still have to meet everyone else!” Magnus exclaimed, grabbing Alec’s attention once more. 

Magnus was next to the trunk of a particularly large tree holding something up. With his free hand, he gestured for Alec to enter said place. Well, since he hadn’t been steered wrong just yet, Alec walked over and of course, tripped over a root. He fell through the whole, sliding his way down to the bottom. Not far behind, Magnus was coming after him. 

He landed with a thud on his back. He didn’t have the time to get up or even out of the way. Just as he was opening his eyes, he let out another huff as Magnus landed directly on top of him. Their face’s were inches apart. A smile on Magnus, and a look of amazement on Alec’s. 

But of course, this moment wasn’t going to last. Someone clearing their throats had gotten their attention.   
In one fluid motion, Magnus was on his feet and pulling Alec up next to him. 

With an amused expression, Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec’s shoulder. 

“Alexander, meet Maia, Luke, Simon, Clarissa, Jace, Isabelle, and Cabbage.” As he said each person’s name, he pointed to them. 

The last of them looked unamused.   
“It’s Ragnor.” On his shoulder sat a tiny looking fairy. That was Clary. 

“Yes, that’s what I said, Cabbage.” Waving him off, Magnus turned back to face Alec.

“And everyone, meet Alexander.” A chorus of hello’s and waves were brought Alec’s way. Bringing his one hand up, Alec gave a short wave. 

“You can call me Alec.” He said once the hellos had died down, a smile adorned on his face still. 

“Well!” Magnus removed his arm from around Alec and clapped his hands together.  
“Now that we all know one another now, why don’t we give Alexander an official tour?” 

Excitement filled the area as everyone agreed to this. One by one, they all left the hide out and flew out into the sky. Instead of heading to the front to lead the way, Magnus hung back with Alec.   
Seeing his expression when he watched the scenery fly below them was probably his new favourite thing. 

“And over there is where we like to party.” Alec hadn’t realized he wasn’t paying attention. Not until he suddenly heard Izzy speak.   
Alec wasn’t really one for partying, but maybe it would be different here. 

“What’s that over there?” He questioned, pointing to the edge of the island where a ship could be seen in the distance. 

The smile on Magnus’ face disappeared as did everyone else’s. 

“Asmodous. That’s his ship. He calls it the Edom.” Ragnor was the one to speak out. 

“Asmodous?” What was so special about this guy that made everyone so upset? 

Magnus nodded, a smaller smile forming on his face as they continued to fly in the opposite direction. 

“My father, He doesn’t approve of this. We stay away from him and his crew as much as we can. But they like to seek us out.” 

“So, we made it into a game.” This time Simon spoke. 

“Anytime him or one of his crew comes for us, we just play tricks on them. Clary especially loves using her magic on him.” 

Alec couldn’t help but turn his attention back to the ship. He had a bad feeling about it. But hopefully, they wouldn’t run into Asmodous and the crew anytime soon. 

“How about some drinks?” Maia questioned as she took lead in the flying, heading towards the party place. Everyone seemed to think that was a good idea and well, Alec could use a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> I'm surprised I got one up this soon since the first. (Don't expect this all the time) 
> 
> Tell me what you think (please be nice with critiques.)
> 
> Anything in particular you would like to see? Any characters? 
> 
> leave comments to let me know.


	3. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang start a game. But it gets cut very short when someone gets taken.

The gang had arrived around the little drinking area. A tree that was knocked over was turned into a bar. Stumps were placed in front to use as seating. To the right, a small body of water was flowing into the ocean below. It was as if this place was challenging Alec, showing him that it could be even more beautiful. As soon as they had all landed, magnus walked over to the bar and began to pull glasses out and beverages. He poured everyone a drink before he looked at Alec. 

"What do you prefer?" He questioned, gesturing to the layout in front of Him. Alec turned to face magnus, his gaze being ripped away from the falls. And he shrugged. 

"Surprise me." His legs automatically brought him over to the bar, not even noticing he had moved. He was so fixated on the bright green scenery that he had stopped paying attention to everything else.

A sparkle was in Magnus’ eye as he looked back down at the collection of alcohol he had. Almost like magic, Magnus had made a strawberry mojito in the time Alec had blinked. Walking out from behind the bar, Magnus handed Alec the glass. 

“Thanks.” Alec had said, taking the glass into his own hands before raising it to his lips. He had never really been too fond of Alcohol, only drinking it when something really bad happened in class. And well, what he drank didn’t taste all that well. But this? This was really good. Alec’s eyes widened in amazement.

Jace laughed at the reaction Alec had. His hand patted the tallers shoulder.   
“If you like that, wait until you taste the food.” Jace headed back to the bar and got himself another beer.   
Simon however, plopped down onto one of the chairs.   
“I’m bored. Can we do something fun today?” He let out a sigh as he spoke, his bloody Mary in his hand.   
Magnus looked around at the others, they all nodded in agreement with Simon. Before he spoke, he looked back towards Alec. 

“How about we play ‘find the gem’? whoever finds it gets to decide what we do for a week?” Maia spoke out. The last time they played that turned out pretty well and it was really fun for them all.

“Yeah! We can team up. That way Alec can see more of the island as well.” Izzy rushed to Alec’s side, a smile on her face.

“I think that will be fantastic. I will go with Alexander.” He waved his hand in the direction of the boy, a fond expression planted on his face.   
Alec liked that idea. He had grown attached to Magnus in the short amount of time knowing him.   
While everyone else was trying to figure out who their partners were going to be, Ragnor patted Magnus’ shoulder. 

“I think I am going to sit this one out, old friend.”   
“Could you hide the Gem, then cabbage?” Ragnor rolled his eyes but none-the-less, flew up in the air and went to hide the gem. A few moments later, the teams walked back over to Alec and Magnus. It was Clary and Izzy in one time, Maia and Simon in another and lastly Luke and Jace.

“Alright, Ragnor has hidden the gem. We have until sundown. Whichever team finds the gem first will send out their signal. If anything happens, you all know what to do. Play safe but have fun.” Magnus took hold of Alec’s hand.   
“On the count of three, we go. One.” Everyone looked around at one another.   
“Two.” Smirks were forming. They all wanted to win.  
“Three!” And just like that, they were all off, heading in different directions. 

Alec had his hand gripping Magnus’ as they flew off towards the hideout.   
Maia and Simon headed in the opposite direction.  
Clary and Izzy headed towards Asmodous’ ship  
And Luke and Jace went towards their old hideout. The docks. 

“So, what do you think so far?” Magnus was confident he knew where the gem was, so he wasn’t in much of a hurry. He figured they could have a little tour of the place along the way. 

“It’s the most beautiful place I have ever seen, how is it even real?” Alec looked down below them. The green was standing out the most, but he saw the specs of colour that were flowers and other plants.   
“How is this even possible? Flying, this whole thing?” Alec had his brows furrowed as his gaze moved back to Magnus.  
“Anything is possible if you just believe, my dear.” And with that, they began to swoop down. 

Meanwhile, Jace and Luke were heading to the docks. It was the place Ragnor and Magnus had found Luke. It was also where their first hide out was. They had to move though because Asmodous was getting close to finding where they were. 

“Think we are going to win?” Jace questioned, a smug look on his face. He hated losing. He was one of the most competitive people in the group. 

“I have no doubts.” Luke was competitive, just not as much as Jace. He liked to win, but he wouldn’t risk as much as Jace would.   
“Ragnor likes to go to the docks, so maybe he put it there someplace.” That was why Luke decided to go there. Asmodous and his crew didn’t come over to that part as much anymore, so they weren’t really concerned. 

However, when the pair arrived, their plans of looking were cut short. As soon as they landed, Jace got knocked over the head with a large tree branch and swept away before look even had time to turn around.   
“Shit.” Luke muttered, looking around to make sure no one else was around. He didn’t want to be taken by surprise. When he saw the cost was clear, he let out the signal, a howl almost. And then he waited. 

 

Alec and Magnus had begun searching when they heard the howl. Magnus froze in his spot, he hadn’t heard that in a very long time and he wished he didn’t have to hear it now.   
“The game is paused.” Magnus said to a confused looking Alec before taking off into the sky, Alec following speechlessly behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> Another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I have no beta and I have not read through this again (because I really don't have the time right now) so if you see any mistakes, please let me know. 
> 
> As always, let me know if you want to see a certain someone, or if you want to see a certain adventure. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely, this has not been beta read so any mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Please let me know what you would like to see, what type of adventures they should go on. 
> 
> Find me on twitter @spottheem or instagram emleiam


End file.
